


It was all real

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, wayhaught 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: Waverly proving Nicole that it was all realIt gets WayHaught





	It was all real

Rushing footsteps were heard in the house. Rushing footsteps and soft giggles as Waverly pulled Nicole after her up the stairs, every inch of her longing for the beautiful redhead.

Her day was filled with yearning glances towards Nicole, who mirrored the same look in her eyes.

After everything that happened in the past weeks, she desperately wanted to go back to her normal self, but things have changed between them, while Waverly was, well … not herself. And _that_ change is something she wanted to go back to and explore over and over again with Nicole.

Opening the door to her room, Waverly pushed Nicole inside, her hands wrapping around her neck and pulling her into a hungry kiss, their lips crashing together like two magnates of invisible force. Slamming the door shut with her foot, she moved closer to Nicole, her fingers moving down her jaw, their lips separating with the soft laugh of relief, but their bodies closer then before.

“You taste … like my Waverly again.” They smiled at each other, eyes shining bright, and Waverly couldn't help herself and pulled Nicole into a smiling kiss once more. Fingers running through soft hair, lips hungry yet careful. Desperation and longing and … love, all in one.

This time it was Waverly that broke their kiss, her fingers moving down Nicoles shirt, her fingertips itching to undress her, to get rid of every obstacle between them. Her breath hitched in her throat as her hands reached the waistband of her pants, fingers quick to work on the belt buckle. But before she could complete her mission, Nicole stopped her hands from any more progress, taking a step away from her, but still holding her hands in her own.

“I … ” Nicole nervously licked her lip before talking.

“Whats wrong?”

“I was … I was just thinking … how much of the other times were … were you you? You know because, because you said things and we did things … and I don't know what was real.” The look in Nicoles eyes broke Waverlys heart a little bit. She could see she was desperate for an answer, for anything that would reassure her that it was Waverly who she made love to, that it was what they both wanted. That she didn't use her without her knowledge.

“No. No, it was all real.” She moved her hands around her neck, her fingertips caressing the back of her neck gently. “Okay? It was all me.” Nicole nodded, even though not completely convinced, pulling Waverly closer, their lips meeting in a breathy kiss, as they moved around, coming closer to the bed. The back of Waverlys legs hit the bed, Nicoles hands resting firmly on her waist, fingers desperate to pull her shirt over her head and throw it into abandon. But she had to be sure, she needed to ask her, to know …

“How can you be sure?” She was breathless, just from their kissing, and she wanted more. She wanted Waverly, and she can see in her eyes that she felt the same.

“Because …” Her hands rested around Nicoles neck as she spoke. “I don't remember much about when … it was in control.” She averted her eyes away from Nicole, trying to forget the feelings and everything she went through while that thing was inside of her, possessing her, controlling her. She wanted to forget everything, but one … “But …” Leaning her forehead against Nicoles, she continued. “ … I remember every second I was with you.” Her fingers caressed Nicoles cheek, the latter closing her eyes at the feel of her fingers on her skin. “Each touch.” Waverlys fingers moving down her neck, to her chest, feeling Nicoles heart beating in time with her own. She tilted her head up with her finger, making her look into her eyes as she spoke. “Every kiss.” She leaned in, kissing her lips slowly, wanting for her to feel that her words are true, that her feelings were true. That that was her, that this is her, and that every part of her belonged to Nicole.

“Well, when you put it that way.” Nicole smiled against her lips, her arms wrapping around Waverlys body as she slowly moved them both onto the bed. She felt Waverlys hands tugging on the hem of her shirt, trying to pull it off her. She straddled the shorter girls waist as she sat up, taking off her shirt as well as her equipment. Waverlys eyes ablaze with desire and her fingers quickly working on Nicoles belt buckle, then unbuttoning her pants and zipping them open.

She sat up underneath her, her hands moving to her back, scratching and caressing as she hid her face between Nicoles bra clad breasts, kissing every inch of her she could reach. Her fingers reached for her bra clasp, trying to get rid of the cause of her frustration, only to end up having Nicole giggle on top of her. With a frustrated groan she gave up trying, falling backwards on the bed, her eyes fixated on Nicole, as the redhead reached back and quickly removed the bra herself, leaving her chest exposed to Waverly who just laid there, watching her, with eyes unblinking.

“What?” Nicole smiled down at her, the dimple showing on her face that made Waverly fall even more in love with her.

“You're so beautiful.” Waverly beckoned her closer, their lips once again meeting in a soft slow kiss, that turned heated in mere seconds. Nicoles hands quickly found their way underneath Waverly shirt, moving over her bra, cupping her breasts in her hands as she playfully bit down on her bottom lip, tugging it gently, the action evicting a soft moan from Waverlys lips.

“Close off, now.” Nicole moved off from Waverly, watching as she stood up, standing by the bed, her eyes never leaving Nicoles, as she slowly shed off her clothes, one by one, until she was standing in front of Nicole with nothing but necklace around her neck. Nicoles eyes roamed up and down her body, licking her lips as her eyes traveled lover to where her lips longed to be.

“You have to take your clothes off too.” Waverly inched closer to her, tugging on her pants.

“Maybe you should do it for me.” Nicole arched her eyebrow at her, her face showing nothing but lust for the younger girl. Waverly moved closer, bending down and leaving feather light kisses on Nicoles stomach, her fingers grabbing the waistband of her pants and slowly pulling them down, moving her lips along with them. A kiss on her hip, a kiss just above the waistband of her panties, a kiss just over her pantie covered clit. She could feel that she was already wet with need as she pulled off her pants the rest of the way, together with her shoes.

“Is that what you wanted?” Waverly looked up at her from between her legs as she slowly crawled up her body, tracing kisses over her legs, her thighs.

“You forgot one more piece.” Nicole felt like her body was set on fire and she was doing all she could to stay in control of herself.

“I know. I left the best for last.” She left one last kiss on the inside of her thigh, before tugging on her panties with her teeth, pulling them down slowly, while always remaining eye contact with Nicole. She noticed that she was already glistening with wetness and Waverly was desperate to taste her. As soon as her panties were lying down on the floor, Nicole pulled Waverly into a kiss filled with hunger, their tongues meeting, setting their bodies even more on fire as she switched their positions, moving Waverly up on the bed.

She left bite marks all over her neck and chest, marking every inch of her skin as her own, as she moved down her body. Waverlys fingers intertwined into her hair, as Nicoles tongue dipped inside of her, making her entire body shake with desire.

Her tongue circling around her clit, made Waverly let out a soft moan, which was music to Nicoles ears. Music that she was quickly becoming addicted to. Her hands moved over Waverlys breasts, feeling her hardened nippled under her touch. Her fingers teased those hardened peaks, moving around them, pinching and tugging on them, only making Waverlys moans louder with that.

She bit down on her clit, as she moved one of her hands down the side of Waverlys body, nails scratching down her skin, down her hip, down her thigh, before moving it between her legs.

She looked her eyes with Waverlys, watching her rapid breathing. Her skin flushed. Her back arching off the bed, wanting more. With another flick of her tongue, Nicole gently pushed two fingers inside her, her lips capturing her clit, sucking on it, while her fingers moved in and out of her slowly, her eyes never leaving Waverlys, who was tugging harder on her hair. Nicole wiggled her fingers inside of her, moving faster, Waverlys wetness dripping down her fingers. She moved herself so she was straddling the back of her own hand, her own desire for Waverly getting the better of her. Their lips crashed together, and she soon felt Waverlys hand moving between their bodies, wanting to feel Nicole in the same way she feels her. Nicoles eyes rolled back in her head as Waverlys fingers slipped inside of her, quickly catching up to Nicoles pace, the two of them breathless as their bodies came closer to ecstasy.

Waverlys eyes closed as she let pleasure overtake her body, but Nicole wouldn't let her do that.

“Open you eyes.” She whispered against her ear as she moved closer to her, bitting down on her neck. “I want you to watch me as I fuck you. I want to watch you as you come for me.” She moved so she was now face to face with Waverly. Both desperate for release, both longing to see complete pleasure in each others eyes.

Waverly bit her bottom lip as she watched Nicole, as she felt her, more and more, faster and harder and deeper. She couldn't help herself, she couldn't wait. With one final thrust of Nicoles fingers, she came undone underneath her with a loud scream of pleasure. And not more then a moment later Nicole felt her own body be overcome with complete pleasure, just by watching Waverly, by feeling her, by hearing her. Their sweat covered bodies collapsed together on Waverlys bed, exhausted and blissful.

“That … was …” Waverly tried to finish her sentence, but was left without words for what just happened.

“Yeah, it really was …” Nicole felt Waverlys body move close to her, her arm wrapping around her stomach, and her head resting on her chest, and before they both drifted off to sleep, she could hear Waverly whisper.

“It was all real …”

 


End file.
